Llave
by Aquetztli
Summary: [HetaOni] Aunque todo parezca estar perdido, en alguna parte de la mansión aún existe un poco de esperanza para las 12 naciones que ahora se encontraban atrapadas...
1. Chapter 1

Esto lo escribí en la clase de matemáticas por aburrimiento, & me sentí inspirada, así que con ustedes, el primer capítulo de "Llave"~

* * *

_**¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo más he de sufrir? ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que ver a mis amigos morir? ¿Cuántas mentiras más tendré que decir?**_

Suspiré mientras me levantaba y miré a mi alrededor, todos seguían ahí, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Japón estaba meditando, Alemania entrenando, Prusia limpiando la nueva espada que Japón le había fabricado, Rusia seguramente haciendo más llamadas telefónicas, China seguía dormido, Inglaterra estaba leyendo, Canadá sólo estaba sentado, Francia cocinando mientras hablaba con Estados Unidos, y España se fue a explorar junto con Romano.

Ya todos sabían toda la verdad, absolutamente toda, y dicen que no me culpan por ello pero... ¿Cómo puedo saber que es verdad? ¿Que no mienten? Sé que a éstas alturas no tiene sentido mentir, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

— Buenos días. — La voz de Alemania me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Buenos días, Alemania. — Respondí con una leve sonrisa, algo falsa.

— ¿Estás bien? — En su voz se notaba algo de preocupación.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —.

— ... — ¿Huh? ¿Por qué me veía así? — Escucha, Italia, ya te hemos dicho que nada de esto es tu culpa, deja de pensar en ello, sólo te atormentas a ti mismo. —

— ¡! — ¿Tan obvio era? — Lo siento... —.

— No te disculpes, ahora sólo ven a desayunar con todos, Feliciano. — ¿Quién? ... ¡Ah, claro! ¡Nuestros nombres humanos! Lo había olvidado.

— Gracias, Ludwig. — Sonreí, ahora de forma más sincera.

Tal como me dijo, me levanté de mi cama y vi a Rusia que había vuelto con todos intentando despertar a China, picándolo en la cara con su tubería-espada, vaya que dormía como si estuviera muerto. Me senté en mi lugar en medio de Alemania y Japón y comencé a conversar con todos, olvidando por completo los pensamientos que habían invadido mi mente minutos antes; justo cuando comenzamos a seguir planeando nuestra pequeña reunión en casa de Japón cuando saliéramos de esa mansión, escuchamos a Romano y a España entrar nuevamente.

— ¡Hemos vuelto! — Exclamó España dejando su hacha recostada contra el muro.

— ¡No encontramos nada! Éste lugar es un completo misterio todavía.

— Bueno, ¿Qué les parece que cuando terminemos de comer salgamos todos a buscar algo? — Propuso Japón, tan calmado como siempre. — Ahora vengan y únanse, deben estar hambrientos. —.

Luego de un rato, platicando y riendo un poco sobre lo que haría cada uno una vez fuera de ahí e intentando elegir qué hacer con la mansión, decidimos que cuando estuviésemos fuera la destruiríamos y nos encargaríamos de que ningún humano nunca, jamás, se enterara de que alguna vez existió. Terminamos de comer y todos tomaron sus armas para poder salir a explorar para ver si lográbamos encontrar algo o finalmente salir de ahí.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso, en el cuarto en el que se encuentra el piano y empezamos a planear una manera de lograr salir. Les conté todo lo que sabía, lo último que había hecho cada vez que regresé en el tiempo y del paradero de la última llave para poder salir de ahí.

— ¿Entonces está en el último piso? ¡¿Y qué esperamos?! ¡Vamos por la llave! — Exclamó Prusia.

— Calma, bruder, Italia no ha terminado de hablar, ¿No es así, Italia? — Le regañó Alemania.

— Um, no, no he terminado. La llave se encuentra en el quinto piso, justo alado de las escaleras del cuarto piso hay una escaleras escondidas, las cuales sólo pueden ser reveladas de una manera.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que entramos? — Ahora era Inglaterra el que preguntaba.

— ...Ese es el problema, no lo recuerdo. — Todos me voltearon a ver, con cara de "No nos jodas". — Aún no he recuperado todos mis recuerdos, pero creo que está en el cuarto piso.

Todos suspiraron y decidieron que sería mejor caminar por la mansión para ver si encontrábamos algo, justo cuando empezamos a escuchar que alguien intentaba forzar la perilla, oh Dios, no de nuevo.

— ¿Cerraron la puerta, no? — Preguntó Prusia.

— Yes, we did... — Respondió Estados Unidos, sacando su arma por si acaso.

Al cabo de unos segundos el ruido cesó, y ahora sí salimos. Subimos directo al cuarto piso, primero buscamos en el cuarto de la derecha, en el que se encontraba el mochi, intentando encontrar algo, aunque fue en vano.

— Vayamos al cuarto de la izquierda, tal vez ahí hay algo. — Propuse.

Salimos del cuarto derecho y entramos al cuarto izquierdo como dije, buscando a diestra y siniestra algo que nos pudiera ser de ayuda, un botón, un papel, alguna palanca (Que no fuera la de la pared, pues esa no servía), cualquier cosa. Al cabo de unos minutos buscando sin éxito, sentí que debía ir a la palanca que estaba rota, como si eso fuera la solución a nuestros problemas. Apenas dí el primer paso comenzó a dolerme la cabeza de una manera horrible, no era una simple migraña, sentía que me palpitaba y hasta creí que podría explotarme en cualquier momento. Escuché que me preguntaron "¿Estás bien?" pero no logré reconocer la voz. Justo cuando llegué a la palanca y coloqué una mano sobre ésta, sentí que caía al suelo, y lo último que recuerdo fue a todos, de una manera borrosa, gritando algo parecido a "¡Italia, despierta!" Luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan~ ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Italia? ¿Qué tiene la palanca de misteriosa? ¡Averígüelo la próxima semana!(?)

Hello, he regresado ahora con una fic de HetaOni que empecé por mero aburrimiento, ¡Espero les guste!~


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza & por el capítulo tan corto, prometo que el próximo será más largo, también, sé que en el juego así no es como se revelan las escaleras, pero recuerdo que cuando yo lo jugué (Y lo he jugado 4 veces, además de ver 1 gameplay) les escaleras sólo aparecieron, sin explicación, así que por eso decidí usar la palanca defectuosa.

Sin más, el capítulo 2:

* * *

"¿Italia?... ¿Italia? Italia despierta... ¡Italia!"

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué-? — Iba a decir algo, cuando sentí que me abofetaban. — ¡Auch! — Grité, sobándo mi mejilla y alzando la mirada buscando quién fue, no tardé mucho pues Romano estaba alado mío sobándose la mano.

— ¡Stupido Fratello! — Me gritó, aparentemente con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

— ¿Fratello? ¿Qué pasó? — Miré a todos a mi alrededor, se veían algo angustiados aunque con un poco de alivio. — ¿Por qué están así? —.

— Te desmayaste, Italia-kun. — Escuché la voz de Japón y volteé a verlo. — Estuviste así por varias horas. —.

¿Eh? ¿Enserio? No recordaba nada de eso, de hecho... No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado después de que habló con Alemania esa mañana, ¿Había sido esa mañana, cierto?

— ¿Me podrían decir lo que pasó con detayes, per favore? — Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando recordar lo que había pasado, me costaba ya que la mayoría de las cosas las veía borrosas o no las veía, pero aún así...

— **_Да_**, ésta mañana nos contaste sobre cómo podíamos salir aquí, ya sabes eso del quinto piso, y cuando intentábamos encontrar la manera de poder revelar las escaleras, de caíste en el cuarto de la palanca averiada. —

— ¡Eso es, la palanca! — Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente de manera casi inmediata, todos ellos. — Debemos mover la palanca hacia el medio, de esa manera se revelan las escaleras. — De nuevo, todos voltearon a verme.

— Pero, Italia-kun, eso ya lo he intentando, además recuerda que está averiada. —

— Eso fue al principio, cuando apenas la habías encontrado, ¿No es así, _Giappone_? — En la mirada de todos aún notaba que no me creían. — ¡Vamos! No perdemos nada con intentarlo. — Sí, definitivamente esa era la manera, estaba seguro.

— Está bien. — En ese momento, todos voltearon a ver a Alemania. — Si Italia dice que esa es la manera, yo le creo. Además, de no ser por él, no habríamos llegado hasta aquí. — Durante unos segundos, todos intercambiaban miradas como intentando decirse algo, y después de eso asintieron.

— ¡Bien, pues andando! — Exclamó Prusia.

— ¡Oye, hermano del macho patatas, tenemos que esperar a que_ il mìo fratello_ se sienta bien! — ¿Romano estaba... preocupado por mí?

— Estoy bien, fratello. — Sonreí, fue algo no pude evitar.

Me levanté de la cama y estirándome un poco caminé junto con los demás a las escaleras y nos dirigimos al cuarto piso. Estaba un poco mareado todavía, pero no había más tiempo que perder, debíamos salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, juntos.  
Abrí la puerta de la izquierda y me dirigí a la palanca, sentí las miradas de los demás sobre mí, y una que otra pregunta de "Italia, ¿Estás seguro?" a lo que sólo respondía que sí, estaba completamente seguro. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y coloqué mi mano sobre la palanca, contando hasta tres.

— Un... due... tre! — Con fuerza, coloqué la palanca en el medio y pude escuchar un sonido, lamentablemente, familiar para mí. Todos voltearon a ver la puerta, creo que algunos pensaron que era Steve. Apenas el ruido cesó, caminé hacia la puerta nuevamente y la abrí, indicándole a los demás que me siguieran hacia el pasillo.

Apenas salimos, logramos ver las nuevas escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba, miré a los demás sonriendo con una cara de "Lo ven, les dije que confiaran en mí" y, regresando mi mirada hacia arriba, subí y los demás me siguieron.

_Aunque no parecía que lo que había ahí les hiciera muy felices..._

* * *

Bien, eso es todo el capítulo 2 uvu nuevamente me disculpo por que sea tan corto, el próximo lo haré más largo, nos leemos la próxima semana~


End file.
